


Whatever Movie is Playing, I Don't Care

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I needed to write this, Kissing, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, but thats what fic is for right?, for obvious reasons we're not getting a kiss in the show, i couldnt help it, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Julie and Luke share their first kiss.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Whatever Movie is Playing, I Don't Care

Luke and Julie were watching a movie. On a date. Luke was watching a movie with Julie as a date. Something he still couldn't believe. It was their third date and he was still having a hard time grasping that Julie wanted to try to make things work with him. Of course he kept his mouth shut, he wasn't complaining. They were shoulder to shoulder, their thighs pushed up against each other and it was all Luke could think about. Remember that movie? He doesn't.  
Then she puts her hand on his leg. She puts her hand in his leg. And he freezes. It's just on top of his knee, but its enough to light his senses on fire. It's just on top of his knee; it shouldn't be enough for him to lose his cool. Yet here he is. He really hopes she can't feel him tense, but judging by the smug grin on her face when he shifts his eyes over she definitely does. She's watching the movie, not paying him any mind. He turns his eyes back to try to do the same.  
The couple on screen was kissing because of course they were. Luke had tried to kiss Julie on their first date but chickened out. He looked over to her. She was already looking at him, their faces much closer than he anticipated. He sucked in a breath he didnt need. Her big brown eyes stared up at him innocently. He glanced down at her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. Like really really wanted to kiss her. He looked back at her. He couldn't read a single emotion on her face. It's times like these that he wished he was better at stuff like this. Luke started to pull away, suddenly filled with doubt.  
He caught Julie's eyeroll before she grabbed his neck and smashed their lips together. He thought for a moment he might've crossed over and this is heaven. There's one problem though. If we're being honest the only person he's ever kissed was Alex underneath the slide when they were in first grade. So he didn't exactly know what he was doing.  
Julie didn't seem to mind though. He turned to face her, melting into her. She hardly budged taking his weight. His hands fell into her lap, unsure of where to go. Whereas her hands knew exactly where they wanted to be. One tangled in his hair and the other planted at the base of his neck. She let off almost immediately, opting for a softer, more delicate kiss.  
Then she pulled away. Thats it. It was way too short, but it left him an airiness that made him feel like he would float away. He kept his eyes closed, almost worried the moment would disappear if he opened them. He felt her soft fingers brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Then a soft peck. He chased after her lips to no avail. A soft giggle bubbled out of her, causing an enormous grin to spread across his face.  
"You can open your eyes now, baby."  
The nickname sent him soaring. Baby. That was him. He's baby. He slowly peeled his eyes open, elated to find her still across from him.  
"Hi," she whispered at him.  
"That was..." he trailed off, not really sure how to describe how he felt right now.  
"Yeah, yeah it was."  
His head fell into her shoulder. She adjusted to accommodate the additional weight, turning to lean against the headboard. She picked another movie. Luke gave a contented sigh. He'd stay like this forever if he could. It was the kind of position that would coax alive him into a sleep. But he didn't have forever. So he was determined to make the most of the next two hours.


End file.
